letters of remorse
by marshmallowgilbird
Summary: America finally realizes all the wrong he has done. usuk
1. alarm clocks and letters

**OK GUYS, THIS WAS INSPIRED BY THE CMV UNINSTALL BY VENDETTA COSPLAY, IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU** **WATCH IT, IT IS AMAZING.**

~_blahblahblah~ - thinking_

"blahblahblah" - speaking

blahblahblah - narration

**blahblahblah - **writing a letter 

(outside POV)

_with America_

_*buzzzzzzz*_the alarm clock on Alfred's bedside table rang out, announcing it was 9am on a Saturday light was filtering through his sheer curtains, illuminating the desk he was currently sitting at. his pen making dark strokes against the fresh page, pouring his deepest regrets that he had suffered over these long 230 years.

**i wish i could take it all back. the horror of seeing my friends in pain that i caused haunts me in my sleep. the images of those that i have cared for, France, England and Japan, scarred for what i have worst part was that i didn't realize what i had done until Canada yelled at me. the harsh truth of his words bit deep into my heart. the realization that you have not only hurt your friends, but your family it's unbearable. so here are my apologys.**

**Dear France,**

**I apologize for involving you in my revolution. it caused you hardships with England so i apologize. i know that without you, i would probably never become my own country, but i cant help but feel responsible for the bad blood between you two. **

**Dear Japan,**

**I deeply am sorry for Nagasaki and Hiroshima. i was with my back against the wall. i didn't know what else to do. i'm not saying what i did was right, but my mind was still clouded by the attach on Perl Harbor. **

**Dear Canada,**

** i know that i push you around and sometimes forget about you. i don't mean to use you for my own personal gain but i realize that's what i end up doing. I know that asking you to forgive me is a lot, but i hope you will eventually.**

**Dear England,**

**you are probably hate me. i don't blame you for it, i would hate me too.i'm not going to ask you to forgive me, that would be unfair. i needed to be free, to let go of the shackles of being a colony. i'm not perfect, but i tried to be all that i could be. before i go, i just wanted to say i loved you. i always have and always will. when i was a child you were the guidance i needed, and you will always be the only one i will ever love. i can't tell you how remorseful i am.**

**i know that since were nations, we probably can't die, but i can always try. with all this off my mind, i hope it will be peaceful.**

**signed**

** Alfred F. Jones, America**

The letter was then folded, and put neatly in an envelope. and he walked out the front door. 

**OK I HAVE THE ATTENTION SPAN OF A SQUIRREL, SO THIS WILL BE TWO PARTS. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT! EVEN IF YOUR JUST LIKE "HEY YOU SUCK!" ILL BE HAPPY. IT MEANS YOU TOOK TIME OUT OF YOUR DAY TO COMMENT = )**

**CUPCAKES!**


	2. the good deeds of a dead man

**HEY GUYS SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I KIND OF FELL INTO A SLUMP. I WOULD ESPECIALLY LIKE TO APOLOGIZE TO HetaPastaH3ro, THANKS FOR BUGGING ME. **

*****_ding* _the elevator made its typical sound as it reached the lobby of his apartment building. _*taptaptap* _ his shoes clicked as he walked to the revolving door." Benson, make sure this arrives at the united nations meeting, its very important" Alfred said, handing the closed envelope to the trustworthy bellhop.

"yes sir." just as Alfred was about to exit the building, he turned around and smiled.

" oh , and Benson, i'm giving you your Christmas bonus early. 100,000 dollars will be transferred into your account. thanks for being my butter. " with that her walked out, and hailed a cab. getting in the only thing he said was "take me to JFK airport.". when they arrived he handed the man 300 dollars and went to get out.

"sir! you gave me way too much money" the cab driver said, poking his head out the window. the look that Alfred gave could only be described as sorrowful.

"i wont be needing it. have a great day." the baffled taxi man smiled

"thank you kindly sir" and he drove off. taking a few steps, Alfred saw young homeless girl sitting outside the airport. she was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and shorts. as he got closer, he took off her jacket. wrapping it around the girl, he said

"it will be snowing in about a week,you should find somewhere to stay." she scoffed

"i don't have anywhere to stay."she tugged the jacket closer around herself "but thanks for the concern, it a lot more than what most people get" Alfred contemplated this for a moment.

"well you could stay at my apartment, i have to go somewhere and i might not be back for a long time. my butler always keeps the shelves stocked with food, how bout you do me a favor and house sit." he smiled

" you would just let some homeless girl live in you house? no strings attached? no conditions?" she looked skeptical but he only shrugged.

"i do have only one condition, you like sixteen. while you live in my house you should go to school. ill have Benson take care of that, and school clothes." she started to cry and got up to give Al a hug.

"thanks dude"

"well i am the hero after all, i'll call Benson to pick you up. i have to catch a plane."he waved to the girl and pulled out his phone dialing his butler. "hey Benson can you come pick up this girl at the airport after you drop off the letter?i said she could stay at my house and she needs to go to school. i hope you can take care of that, i left my discover card on the night side table. thanks" he left a then picked up his ticket from the lady at the counter, and made it through security without a hitch.

"_ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we will be arriving in Alaska's point hope airport in about two days. this is a direct flight so there will be __on flight meals. we will briefly be stopping in Calgary airport in Alberta, to refeul then to our final destination , buckle up and enjoy the flight" _

**SO I KNOW I SAID THIS WOULD BE IN TWO PARTS, BUT I HAVE TO STRETCH IT TO THREE. IT WOULD BECOME MONOTONOUSNESS TOWARDS THE END IF I TRIED TO WRIGHT IT ALL IN ONE FINAL CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL START OUT AS ENGLAND'S POV. THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**CUPCAKE!**


End file.
